(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a repairing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
One of the most widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels, each provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed there between. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes on the display panel to generate an electric field across the LC layer. The electric field across the LC layer determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust the polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal layer includes a liquid crystal material having refractive anisotropy. Because of the refractive anisotropy of the liquid crystal material however, large differences in the color and the contrast ratio can occur between different viewing angles of the liquid crystal display, such that side visibility may be inferior to front visibility, thereby narrowing the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display. To solve this problem, a method has been proposed in which one pixel electrode is divided into two subpixel electrodes, and the two subpixel electrodes are applied with different voltages. Each subpixel electrode is connected to a thin film transistor as a three terminal element for switching the applied voltage.
However, in the process for manufacturing the liquid crystal display, deterioration of the channel of the thin film transistor can occur when impurities are introduced, or when the light used to form a photosensitive film for patterning a conductive layer is not suitably focused. Such deterioration can cause a subpixel electrode that is not to be applied with the data voltage, to be applied with the data voltage, such that the display quality deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.